A Collection of HSM Love Songfics
by xXSunshineGirlXx
Summary: A collection of Jelsi, Zekepay, Chaylor, and Troyella love songfics.
1. One in a Million: Jelsi

HSM Love Songfics

**(A/N: This Jelsi is a songfic to Hannah Montana's One in a Million)**

JELSI

_How did I get here, turned around_

_And there you were_

_I didn't think twice or rationalize_

_'Cause somehow I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean, I knew you were kinda into me_

_But I figured it was too good to be true_

Kelsi Nielson walked absentmindedly through the halls of East High School. It was Friday afternoon, and they were finally free for the weekend. She found herself at her locker, so she started shoving her books into her messenger bag. _Ugh, why do we have so much homework on the weekend? I've got math, history, literature, __and__ science! _she thought to herself. She turned around to head back to homeroom, only to find herself face to face with Jason Cross, Wildcat star player. "Hey, Kelsi," he said. "Hi," she replied. "So erm, I was just wondering, um you wanna hang out tonight with me?" Kelsi's heart skipped a beat, not hesitating at all to say: "Sure, what time?"

"I was thinking around six-thirty, if that's OK." Kelsi smiled, "No, that's fine." She wasn't sure this was happening, it was all like a dream. It was too good to be true: one of the star players of the Wildcats, asking the composer of the drama club out to a date? She pinched herself to make sure it wasn't a dream, and the pinch hurt. _Yes! I'm not dreaming,_ she thought.

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time _

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

She walked home with a smile on her face. This was the greatest thing that ever happened to her. There weren't any catches to this, none at all. She was sure this would be the greatest night of her life. _I'd better not get used to this though,_ she thought to herself. She was so sure something would break them apart. A rumor, or something. She didn't want to fall for him 'head over heels' like Gabi was for Troy, but they were an expected couple, everyone knew they absolutely loved each other. She sighed, and walked into her house, anxiously waiting for six-thirty to come. She was ready at exactly six fifteen. She was wearing her hair down, in curls, a pair of light blue jeans, and a dark red-violet colored polo shirt.

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it (Oh-whoa)_

_You're one in a million_

The doorbell rang at exactly six-thirty, and she almost yelled with joy. She hurried down the stairs and opened the door. "Hi, Jason," she said, slightly out of breath. "Hi. Wow, you look great," Jason smiled. "Thanks," Kelsi said, blushing a slight shade of pink. He held out his hand and led her to the car. _I can't believe this is really happening,_ Kelsi thought. Jason drove them to a Wendy's nearby, and Jason insisted on paying, even though Kelsi wanted pay half and half. As they walked out, Kelsi said, "Thanks for the dinner." Jason smiled, "No problem, really." Kelsi had thought she'd never be able to feel for anyone the way she felt about Jason, but now it was true, and she had finally found the one person she loved.

_All this time I was lookin' for love _

_Tryin' to make things work, they weren't good enough_

_'Til I thought I'm through, said I'm done _

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one._

The next Monday, at school, Kelsi was officially head over heels for Jason. She had always thought she'd end up with someone else, not one of the most popular boys in school. I mean, the cheerleaders were already after him, and a good portion of the other girls were as well. She had never thought she'd be with one of the best guys around. He was great in so many ways. He was kind, thoughtful, generous, he never cared what other people thought of him, he was his own person.

_You're makin' me laugh 'bout the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you_

_You come back with your velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eye_

On Tuesday, Kelsi was about to go to Jason's locker to talk to him, when he saw him talking with one of the cheerleaders holding her hand, seeming to be deep in conversation. Kelsi gasped and immediately walked in the opposite direction, to Gabi's locker. Taylor was there, talking with her as well. "OK, then, see you later," Taylor said. "Oh, hey Kelsi." Kelsi weakly smiled, "Hey, Taylor, hey Gabi."

"Kelsi, are you all right? You seem... distracted," Gabi acknowledged. "Yeah, what's wrong?" Taylor asked. Kelsi explained everything to them, from the date, to what she had seen that day. "Oh, Kelsi, I'm sure things will be OK," Gabi comforted her. "Yeah, you'll be fine," Taylor said. Just then, Troy and Chad came and said, "Hey guys. Oh, hey, Kelsi." Kelsi smiled, "Hey." Finding an excuse to get away, she said, "Oh, I forgot, I've gotta help Miss Darbus for something. I'll see you guys in homeroom, OK?" They nodded, and Kelsi fled to her locker, getting her books. "Hey, Kelsi," a familiar voice said. It was Jason. "So, I wanted to talk with you about something." Kelsi sighed, "About what? That you're dumping me for that cheerleader?"

"What?" Jason asked. "I saw you at your locker holding hands with that one girl." Jason replied, "No. OK, just let me explain." So, Kelsi listened to him as he told her what happened. "OK, so when I asked if you wanted to hang out with me, I wanted to do that as just friends, but now, I think that I like you. You know, like you, like you. So, that was my girlfriend, Kristy. I had told her I thought we should you know, just be friends." Kelsi asked in shock, "So, you dumped a cheerleader for me?" Jason smiled, "You could say that."

"OK. I'm really sorry I jumped to conclusions." Jason smiled, "That's all right. I probably would've assumed the same thing if I had seen you hanging out like that with Ryan."

"Ryan?" Jason laughed, "Well, yeah, he's in the same group as you, isn't he?" Kelsi said, "Hey! That's not funny!" Jason laughed even more, and that lead Kelsi to start laughing as well. It was funny, what he could make her laugh at.

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it (Oh-whoa)_

_You're one in a million (Yeah, yeah)_

Their small talk with each other eventually turned into a long conversation, and they heard the warning bell ring. "Whoa, we'd better head to class or else Miss Darbus will have our heads," Jason stated. Kelsi laughed and said, "Yeah, you think?" They headed off to homeroom and Jason asked, "So, wanna hang out again tomorrow?" Kelsi said, "As more than friends?" Jason stammered, "Well, um, yeah." Kelsi smiled and said, "OK, then." As Miss Darbus started droning on about the usual 'no cell phones in class' when someone's phone rang, Kelsi smiled and sighed happily. _More time to spend with him. This is great_, she thought to herself.

_All this time I was lookin' for love _

_Tryin' to make things work, they weren't good enough_

_'Til I thought I'm through, said I'm done _

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

One Wednesday afternoon, Kelsi had Gabi and Taylor come over to her house, to talk about the upcoming date. "So, what are you planning on wearing?" Gabi asked. "I dunno, really. Could you guys help me?" Taylor smiled, "Hey, what are friends for? Just let us help you, OK?" Kelsi smiled, and listened to all their suggestion. Her top, which Gabi had picked out, was a low V-neck purple shirt, with a lighter purple tank top to wear under it. The bottom, which Taylor hand picked out, was a jean skort (Skirt/shorts) that was just above her knees. Taylor had handled her makeup, Gabi had done her hair, and Kelsi had picked out the shoes and jewelry. Gabi had put her hair in a pony-tail, curling the bottom of it, and let a few curls loose on the sides of her face. Taylor had put on a magenta colored glitter gloss on Kelsi, and mascara. "Less is more," she had said. Kelsi had picked out her favorite necklace and a rhinestone bracelet. The necklace was a silver heart pendant, with a blue gem in the center of it. With advice from Taylor and Gabi, she had picked out a simple pair of brown leather sandals. When the doorbell rang, Kelsi immediately went to go open it. "Hi, Jason," she greeted him. "Hey, Kelsi, you look... you look beautiful." Kelsi blushed and said, "Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." Jason was wearing dark blue jeans, with a red shirt, and sneakers. Jason laughed, "Thanks. OK, so, should we head out now?" Kelsi nodded, and Jason offered her his hand again, and lead her to his car, opening and closing her door for her.

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time _

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

This time, Jason agreed to split the bill in half. They had eaten at Applebee's this time, so they shared a dessert as well. After dinner, Jason took Kelsi for a walk to the park. Jason looked at Kelsi, the full moon's light making her look like an angel. Kelsi was admiring the stars, and she asked, "Isn't it pretty?" Jason smiled down at her, "Yeah. Beautiful."

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it (Oh-whoa)_

_Yeah, yeah_

They walked hand in hand through the park, passing a pond with a fountain in the middle of it. Two white swans were swimming in the pond, setting a romantic mood. Kelsi sighed contently and rest her head onto Jason's shoulder. Jason put his arm around her, hugging her close. Jason said, "Well, I think we'd better be getting home, then. It's already about nine." Kelsi stood up with him and said, "Yeah, I guess." Jason drove her back home, and Kelsi was about to slip her house key into the lock, when Jason took her hand again, looked deeply into her eyes, and placed a gentle and warm kiss on her lips. Time seemed to stop for both of them, and when they had broken apart, Kelsi was blushing, and Jason was smiling ear-to-ear. "I'll um, I'll see you tomorrow, then," Jason said, still smiling. "OK, then. See you tomorrow," Kelsi replied. Jason drove off, and Kelsi walked into her house, and upstairs to her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas, and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it (Oh-whoa)_

_You're one in a million, yeah_

_One in a million, yeah_

_You're one in a million_


	2. If We Were a Movie: Zekepay

**(A/N: I'm am so, so, SO sorry it took me so long to update. I just couldn't decide what song to set the songfic too. This Zekepay is a songfic to Hannah Montana's If We Were a Movie.) **

ZEKEPAY:

_Uh-oh, there you go again, talkin' cinematic_

_Yeah, you, you're charmin', got everybody starstruck_

_I know, how you always seem to go_

_For the obvious instead of me_

_But get a ticket and you'll see..._

Sharpay Evans walked into homeroom class, greeting her teacher, Miss Darbus, and sitting down in the seat in front of her twin, Ryan. She looked around the room, and her gaze fell onto Zeke Baylor, one of the Wildcats' star players. He was talking to Brittany, one of the cheerleaders. She laughed at what he had to say, and Sharpay thought, _Go figure, the guy that __I__ like, hanging out with the cheerleaders. What can I expect? He's a jock._ It was so obvious: He and the cheerleader would be perfect for each other.

_...If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy,_

_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with _

_In the end, we'd be laughin'_

_Watchin' the sunset fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy song (Yeah)_

During lunch, she sat at her normal table with the gang, next to Zeke. She thought, _If this were one of the plays, he'd be in love with __me__, not Brittany._ She sighed and picked at her lunch, imagining how perfect it would be if this _was_ one of her plays. He'd realize he didn't really love Brittany, and he'd realize that Sharpay and he were meant to be. Then, he'd ask her out on a date, and they'd be laughing together, and they'd watch the sunset at the beach. She sighed again, and thought, _If only that were true._

_Yeah, yeah, when you call me_

_I can here it in your voice_

_Wanna see me, then tell me all about her_

_La, la, I'll be acting through my tears_

_Guess you'll never know that I should win_

_An Oscar for the scene I'm in_

Later that day, her cell phone rang, and Zeke's number flashed across the screen. She smiled and answered, "Hello?" Zeke asked, "Hey, Sharpay, you doing anything?" She replied, "Nope." Zeke said, "Can you meet me at the park in about fifteen minutes?" She smiled wider, "Sure!" Zeke said, "OK, then, see you."

"Bye!" She hurriedly fixed her hair, and put on a pair of white jeans and a pink baby-doll top. She looked at herself in her mirror, and was pleased with how she looked. She walked to the park, and saw Zeke standing under a tree, and he waved to her. She waved back, and went to meet him. "What's up?" she asked. Zeke was smiling ear-to-ear. Sharpay had been hoping that her day-dream from lunch would come true, but, her hopes were shattered as Zeke began telling her about his day with Brittany after school. "And, then, you'll never believe, this, Shar, she kissed me! She is so perfect, she's nice, and thoughtful, and pretty, can you believe it?" Sharpay felt a rush of tears coming, and blinked several times, saying, "Oh, yeah, that's great, Zeke. Sorry, but I promised my Mom I'd help her with something, so I gotta go. Bye!" She ran off without letting him answer, and after she had gotten home, she locked herself in her room, sitting on her bed, hugging her pillow, letting her tears freely flow down. "Shar?" Ryan's voice came through the door. "You OK?" Sharpay wiped her tears away and answered the door. "Shar, are you OK?" he asked. "Fine," she replied. Ryan said, "Well... I know you, and you're not fine." Sharpay sighed and bluntly explained what had happened. "Oh, OK. Don't worry Sharpay, you'll be fine, trust me." She gaev a small smile and said, "Thanks, Ryan." After he had left, she couldn't help but thinking that if this was a play or a movie, she'd win an award for the part she was playing.

_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with_

_In the end, we'd be laughin'_

_Watchin' the sunset fade to black _

_Show the names_

_Play that happy song_

The next day at school, she made herself look in the opposite direction whenever she saw Zeke, and rarely talked to him. Gabi asked, "Sharpay, are you feeling all right?" Taylor added, "Yeah, you seem like you're gonna cry." Sharpay looked at herself in the mirror in her pink locker and said, "Yeah, I feel fine, really." Kelsi asked, "You sure?" Sharpay nodded, "Yeah, really!" The warning bell rang, and they all hurried off to homeroom. She let her gaze slip once to Zeke, who had just walked in. Brittany rushed over to him, and he sighed, and said something, brushing past her and into his seat. _Could they be breaking up?_ Sharpay thought. She scolded herself, _No! Sharpay Michelle Evans, don't __think__ of that! _She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought, and tried to focus on whatever Miss Darbus was lecturing on about, which was harder than ever now.

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist_

_Some sort of hero in disguise_

_And we're together, it's for real_

_Now playin' _

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss_

_Like something more than in my mind_

_I see it, could be amazing_

_(Could be amazing, if we were a movie)_

That day at lunch, she noticed that Zeke had gone to sit with Brittany, at a seperate table. Just the two of them. She sighed and took a small bite of her food, then hurried to her locker when the bell rang. She remained almost silent for the rest of the day, and when she had gotten home, she stayed isolated in her room for the rest of the afternooon.

She dreaded going to school again, to see Zeke being all romance-y with Brittany. But, when she looked over at Zeke, she noticed that he and Brittany were not all romance-y as they had been the previous day. She then heard Zeke tell Jason, "Brittany and I broke up last night, it just wasn't working out." Her heart skipped a beat, but she scolded herself again, _Just because they had broken up doesn't mean that he'll ask me out._ She couldn't help but smile though. She was in a very good mood for the rest of the day.

Then, much to her surprise, on Friday (Two days after he and the cheerleader broke up), Zeke went up to her and asked, "Hey, Sharpay, would you want to hang out sometime? Like tonight?" Sharpay thought, _Did that just happen?_ She asked, "Excuse me?" Zeke repeated, "Do you wanna hang out sometime? Like tonight or Saturday?" Sharpay nodded, smiling, "Yeah sure!" Zeke smiled, "Great! So, I'll meet you at the park tonight at six-thirty?" Sharpay nodded again, "Yeah! Of course." Zeke smiled, waved, and walked away, leaving Sharpay in a lovestruck gaze.

_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with_

_In the end, we'd be laughin'_

_Watchin' the sunset fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy song (If we were)_

Right before the date, Sharpay straightened her hair, put on her white jeans again, and wore instead a red baby-doll top instead of pink. She then chose out her black sandals, and put on a star pendant necklace. She began her walk to the park, and saw Zeke there, again, under the big oak tree. They waved at each other and she hurried to meet him. "You look great, Sharpay," he complimented her. "Thanks," she replied. They walked through the park, talking, and eventually, hand-in-hand. They watched the sunset, and looked into each others' eyes. They turned to face each other, then leaned in, their lips touching in a kiss that sent an electric feeling rushing through their bodies. They broke apart, and smiled at each other, as the sun set, and the park was cast into a star-studded night. Zeke escorted Sharpay home, and that night, Sharpay dreamt of her one true love: Zeke Baylor.

_If we were a movie, (if we were) you'd be the right guy (You'd be right)_

_And I'd be the best friend (and I'd be) that you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughin' (we would laugh)_

_Watchin' the sunset (watch the sun) fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy song_

_If we were, you'd be right, and I'd be_

_We would laugh, watch the sun_

* * *

**(A/N: Did you like it? Please leave a review for me!)**


	3. I Miss You: Chaylor

**(A/N: Once again, I am _SO _sorry on how long it took me to update. I had it written, but I just couldn't get time to get on the computer! This songfic is set to Miley Cyrus's I Miss You. Oh, and, before you think someone dies in this songfic, they don't, I promise!)**

* * *

CHAYLOR: 

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

The graduating class of East High School threw their hats in the air. They were finally out of high school. But, amidst all the happines and joy, there was also sadness and despair. Friends would be separated, couples would be broken apart, and the chances of seeing each other again were very slim. At the graduation reception, Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie danced together again. Most likely for the last time. Chad wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, and said, "I'm sorta happy and sad now." Taylor replied, "I know what you mean. This is really sad." The two of them looked over to all their friends, wondering how they were handling it.

Troy Bolton and his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, were also dancing, and a few tears were sliding down Gabi's cheeks. Zeke Baylor and Sharpay Evans were sitting at the table, talking, and laughing, although with a sad look in their eyes. Jason Cross was by the dance floor, and he handed Kelsi a necklace, which resulted in her to start crying, and to throw her arms around him. Ryan Evans and his girlfriend, Ashley Travers were talking near the punch table, also with a sad look in their eyes. "I made you something, Tay," Chad told her. He led her of the dance floor and to the table the rest of the gang was sharing with them. He produced a small red gift bag from under his seat and handed it to Taylor.

Taylor pulled away the white tissue paper, and saw a small blue photo album. She smiled, "Thanks, Chad." Chad grinned, "You need to look inside of it first." She looked on the first page, and there was a note written in Chad's writing. The note read:

_To: Taylor Adrienne McKessie_

_From: Chad Michael Danforth_

_Dear Taylor,_

_Before we go off to college, I just want to tell you this:_

_You are the cutest, smartest, funniest, kindest,_

_and most thoughtful girl I know._

_All my love,_

_Chad_

_P.S. Turn the page. I got you a gift._

Taylor turned the page, and in a transparent pocket was a silver-chained necklace with a star-shaped pendant, and a purple gemstone in the center of the star. "Thank you, Chad," Taylor said. Chad took the necklace and clasped it around Taylor's neck. "No problem." The fact that they may never see each other again suddenly hit Taylor like a ton of bricks. "Tay? There's still more to the album. Are you all right?" Chad asked. Taylor nodded and began turning the pages. There was a photo on each side of the page. They were all of Chad and herself, over a span of two years. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks, and she hurriedly wiped them away. Chad wrapped his arms around her and said, "It'll be all right, Taylor. We'll still be friends, no matter what." Taylor wished that it could be like this forever.

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart will let you go, but I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la, I miss you_

Taylor sat in her dorm room. It had been two months since she last saw Chad, but she still missed him terribly. Every time they talked on the phone or had a conversation over the computer, she missed him even more. She looked at the photo album he gave her daily, and she wore the necklace all the time. She also often wondered if he ever thought about her anymore. The things she missed most about him were the little things. How he would open the door for her, when they walked hand-in-hand, and his smile especially. The day after graduation, she cried at the thought of not seeing Chad or her friends again. She didn't cry as often anymore, but on a rare occasion she would. That's how much she missed them.

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_And now I'm living out my dreams _

_Oh, how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening for me_

_I'm thinking back on the fact_

_It's true that time is flying by to fast_

It was soon February, and Taylor was currently pursuing a major in chemistry. That was her dream in a way. Chad was always supportive of her, even when she was doubting herself. She just wished he could actually see her now. They had been communicating less and less since Christmas, probably because of the amount of school work they've been having. She couldn't believe it had already been eight months since they had seen each other. Time was flying too fast for her taste.

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somewhow_

_My heart will let you go, but I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la, I miss you_

Soon, it was May, and in about a month, it would be a year since they had last seen each other. Taylor was surprised at how much she thought of him, now. It wasn't as much as she used too, but still a fair amount. The last time they communicated was last month, and they only talked only about once every month, or even once every two months. She sighed and pored over her text book, trying to figure out an equation. But instead, she began to day-dream about Chad. She soon snapped back to reality, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

_I know you're in a better place, yeah_

_But I wish I could see your face, oh,_

_I know you're where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

Taylor walked to the park, thinking about... Chad. She sat on a bench and told herself, _Well, he's probably pursuing one of his dreams, too. But, I wish we could talk more often. He's probably forgotten about me, anyway._ She fiddled with her star pendant and her cell phone rang. Chad's number flashed across the screen, and Taylor smiled to herself. "Hello?" she asked. "Taylor! Hi," Chad replied. She smiled wider and asked, "So, how's college life treating you, Wildcat?" Chad laughed, "Fine, I guess. But, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?"

"Sure!" Chad inquired, "When are you free?" Taylor said, "Well... I'm not really sure, but I think I'm free next Saturday, if that's all right." Chad paused, "Well, I think I'm available then, too. So, see you then?" Taylor said, "Yeah! See you then. Wait, where should we meet?" Chad thought, "At Liberty Park?" Taylor was there already, so she said, "Sure, thing." She hung up, brimming with happiness.

_I miss you, I miss your smile _

_And I still shed a tear, every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart will let you go, but I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

As Taylor prepared to meet Chad at the park, she began to get nervous, for no apparent reason. She put on blue flare jeans and a red polo shirt, fixed her hair in a pony-tail, and clasped the necklace around her neck. She walked to the park and waited by a bench, looking around for Chad. After a few minutes, she saw him, and he waved to get her attention. Taylor waved back and he jogged over. "Hey," he said, out of breath. "Hi," Taylor replied. There was a silence between them, then Chad asked, "Wanna walk around?" They did so, catching up on what's happened to them for the past eight months, and how they had still been able to talk to the rest of the gang, and how they had been too busy to talk more.

Then, the two of them headed out for lunch, and they talked even more. They were around each other for the rest of the day, and before he had to leave, he took Taylor to a pond and said, "Remember our first date? I tripped and fell into the pond?" Taylor laughed, "That was so hilarious." They looked into each other's eyes, and leaned in closer and closer, until their lips were captured in a warm, sweet kiss. They pulled away, and Taylor blushed furiously. "Sorry we didn't get to talk more often," Chad said. "Me too." Chad smiled, "Maybe we could see each other every two weeks if school lets us?"

"Yeah, of course!" Chad lived in a city not far from Albuquerque, so they could also visit often. Taylor waved as Chad drove off, and when he vanished from view, she smiled and thought, _Well, at least I know I won't be missing him that much anymore._

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear, every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart will let you go, but I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la_

_I miss you_

_I miss you_

* * *

**(A/N: How'd you like it? And... last but not least, Troyella will be the final chapter!)**


	4. See You Again: Troyella

**(A/N: I am SO sorry that it took me forever and a day to update. I had severe writers' block for the songfic for a while... Sorry! This Troyella songfic is set to Miley Cyrus's See You Again. Enjoy!)**

TROYELLA:

_I got my sight set on you, and I'm ready to wait_

_I have a heart that will, never be tamed_

_I knew you were somethin' special_

_When you spoke my name_

_Now I can't wait to see you again_

Gabriella Montez walked into the doors of East High School. As she was heading to her locker, she saw Troy Bolton, the most popular guy at East High. She smiled to herself and blushed as he saw her looking at him. She hurried to her locker, still smiling, and her friends Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Nielson were there, too. "Gabs, why don't you tell him you like him?" Taylor asked. Gabriella replied, "Because."

"Because why?" Kelsi asked. "Because I dunno if he likes me back." Taylor slapped her forehead, "How are you gonna know unless you tell him?" Gabi replied, "I'll wait."

"What if he gets a girlfriend?" Gabi shrugged, "I'll think about that when he does get a girlfriend." Truthfully, Gabi really wanted to tell him, but she would wait, but her heart wanted to do something about it then and there. The warning bell rang, so they all rushed off to homeroom. The day dragged on, and finally, they were free. "See you, Gabriella," Troy called as he walked down the stairs. "Bye, Troy!"

_I've got a way of knowin' when somethin' is right_

_I feel like I must've known you in another life_

_'Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes_

_Now I can't wait to see you again_

It may have sounded corny, but Gabriella felt as if she had known Troy since forever. They always had a lot of different things to talk about: normal life, school life, musicals, and just about everything else you could think of. She knew that, most likely, if she admitted that she liked him, he would hopefully say the same thing. She was so busy thinking about this, the she bumped right into Troy. "Sorry!" Troy said. "Sorry," Gabi exclaimed. As they went to sort out their books, their eyes locked for a split second, but in that split second, Gabi felt like a jolt of electricity had coursed through her. She looked away, slightly embarrassed. Throughout the rest of the day, Gabi kept day-dreaming about Troy.

_The last time I freaked out, I just kept lookin' down_

_I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout_

_Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me_

_My best friend Leslie said she's just bein' Miley_

_The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself_

_My heart can rest 'til then, ooh whoa, whoa_

_I, I can't wait to see you again_

During lunch, the entire gang was seated at one table. Troy was sitting a seat away from Gabi, and she was acting 'odd' as some people would put it. She never looked over by Troy, she just looked at her food, or straight ahead, but never where Troy was. "Gabi," his voice brought her into reality. "Huh?" she said, looking at him for the first time during lunch. "You seem distracted, what are you thinking about?"

"Um, well, I was... uh..." Gabi thought, _Gabriella! You're sounding like a total idiot! Say something!_ But, all that came out of her mouth was, "I was, um, just, uh..." Gabi's heart raced, and she became light-headed, as if she couldn't breath. Troy looked at her skeptically and asked, "Are you all right?" She nodded quickly and Troy asked, "You sure? Are you sick or anything?" Taylor 'rescued' Gabi and said, "She's just tired. We had a huge history test today. She's drained." Chad, who was in their history class started, "No we--" but Taylor stomped on his foot before he could say anything. Troy looked at Gabi again and said, "All right, whatever you say." After lunch, during their break, Gabi said to Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi, "I sounded like a total idiot!" She then mocked herself, "Well, I was, um, I was..."

"Relax, Gabriella, you're fine," Sharpay reasurred her. "Fine, but the next time I'm sitting at the same table with him, I am _not_ going to talk to him," Gabi replied.

_I'm got this crazy feeling, deep inside_

_When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night_

_I'm not a mind reader, but I'm reading the signs_

_That you can't wait to see me again_

Gabriella sat in her room later that night, doing homework, when her cell phone rang. Troy's number flashed across the screen, and her heart skipped a beat. _He's probably just calling to ask for homework help..._ she thought to herself. She answered the call, "Hello?" Troy replied, "Gabriella! Hi! So, how are you?" Gabi hesitated, "Um... fine. What about you?"

"Fine," Troy said. There was an awkward pause, then Troy said, "So, um, anyway, I was just wondering if you were doing anything on Friday?" Gabi hesitated again and said slowly, "No... I'm not." Troy said, "Um, OK, so, I was wondering if you'd wanna hang out then?" Gabi suddenly felt like she was in a dream. A wonderful dream, at that. "Sure!" she finally replied. "OK, so, I'll see you tomorrow at... well, is seven a good time for you? At the park?"

"Yeah!" Gabi said immediately. "OK, see you then. See you tomorrow, Gabriella."

"See you," she replied. They hung up, then Gabi had an odd feeling in her stomach. Not a bad one, just an odd one. _Did he just ask me out?_ she asked herself. She smiled widely to herself and called Taylor to tell her the news.

_The last time I freaked out, I just kept lookin' down_

_I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout_

_Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me_

_My best friend Leslie said she's just bein' Miley_

_The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself_

_My heart can rest 'til then, ooh whoa, whoa_

_I, I can't wait to see you again_

Friday seemed to slowly crawl by, at the pace of a snail. That was very unusual for Gabriella, because Fridays usually _flew_ by. She was just so anxious to 'hang out' with Troy. During the last period of the day, the clock ticked ever so slowly, at the pace of a very slow snail. A very, _very_ slow snail. She began drumming her fingers on her desk, and tapping her feet on the floor impatiently. Finally, the bell rang, and she shot out of seat and to her locker. She hurriedly gathered her required books, then hurried outside and to her Mom's car. She raced through her work, then called Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi over to her house. Sharpay asked, "So, Gabi, you're going on a date with Troy, right?"

"No, it's not official. Just hanging out." Taylor and Kelsi both recited, "All 'dates' are official, whether a boy knows it or not." Gabi smiled and then her friends helped her choose what to wear. They finally settled on a white spaghetti-strap top with a lavander shrug sweater and dark blue jeans with white sandals and a butterfly necklace and matching clip. She walked to the park and saw Troy standing near the fountain, hands in his pockets. She walked over to him and greeted him. They walked throughout the park, talking. Troy bought Gabi a red rose at a side-booth, then they walked near the fountain again.

_I got my sight set on you_

_And I'm ready to wait... _

Gabriella finally decided to tell Troy how she felt... "Troy?" she asked. "Yeah?" he replied. "Um... I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?" he asked, looking down at her. "Um, well, ever since we met... I've liked you. You know, liked you, liked you." Troy was speechless. "I like you too, Gabi." It was Gabi's turn to be speechless. Then, she smiled, and Troy smiled his heart-warming smile. Gabi and he both leaned in closer and closer, until their lips met in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Gabi smiled and Troy said, "Why didn't you tell me before, Gabi?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't like me back..." Troy smiled, "That's impossible, Gabs. Absolutely impossible." Gabi smiled and Troy put his arms around her, as he escorted her back to her house. As they reached her house, Troy gave her another kiss, and said, "Can't wait to see you again..."

"Me neither," she replied. She smiled to herself and sighed happily. "This could be the start of something new..." she sang quietly. "Feels so right to be here with you, oh..." Her phone rang, and it was Taylor. "Hello?" Gabi asked. "OK, Gabs, tell me all about your date!" Gabi smiled again and began, "Well, what happened was..."

_The last time I freaked out, I just kept lookin' down_

_I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout_

_Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me_

_My best friend Leslie said she's just bein' Miley_

_The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself_

_My heart can rest 'til then, ooh whoa, whoa_

_I, I can't wait to see you again_

* * *

**(A/N: Did you like it? Please review! I'm also sad to say that this will be the final songfic. ****Sniffles**** OK, but seriously, I give thanks to the people who reviewed... Thanks for putting up with the long waits... LOL!)**


End file.
